When Ferris Wheel Cries
by fariacchi
Summary: AU. Membohongi diri dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja tidak akan pernah berhasil. Terimalah, kenyataan kadang memang pahit, bukan? Lihat, Ferris-Wheel pun menangisinya. # IchiXHime, slight IchiXRuki.


**Summary: **Membohongi diri dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja tidak akan pernah berhasil. Karena semua hal seperti bersatu untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa semua adalah palsu. Kenyataan kadang memang pahit. Lihat, Ferris-Wheel pun menangisinya.

**Pairings: **IchiXHime, _slight _IchiXRuki.

**Catatan Faria: **Akhirnya saya membuat IchiHime juga. Saya memang bukan penggemar IchiRuki, tapi saya tidak akan mem-_bash _Rukia—lagipula ini ujung-ujungnya IchiRuki kok. Tapi, jika tetap ada yang tak bisa menerima nama Orihime disandingkan dengan Ichigo, silahkan tekan tombol _back_. Nah, D_ON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! I've warned you, right? Stop pair and chara bashing!_

**Disclaimer: Bleach©Kubo Tite, Lagu Sedih©Mulan Jameela, When Ferris-Wheel Cries©faria.**

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

**When ****Ferris-Wheel Cries**

_~ an Ichigo and Orihime Hurt Fiction ~_

**by: kagehime-faria**

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

Musim panas menari indah di kotaku. Kota Karakura yang mungil dan indah. Matahari tersenyum cerah, membuat siapa pun menyipitkan mata ketika mencoba meliriknya. Melalui kaca _bus_, kulihat keramaian kota. Malam ini akan ada pesta kembang api. Meski masih tiga jam lagi, semua penduduk kota sudah bersiap menikmati puncak acara dari pinggir sungai Karakura yang jernih dan indah.

Pandanganku beralih, sedemikian hingga pemandangan kota menjadi latar wajahku di cermin kaca pintu _bus_. Aku berdiri di ujung. Hari ini sepi, namun tak ada keinginanku untuk mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi empuk. Aku lebih suka begini. Berdiri sendiri, menatap pemandangan melalui kaca pintu _bus_.

Rambut oranye panjangku tergerai rapih, dengan sepasang jepit bunga pemberian kakakku terpasang manis di kedua sisi kepalaku. Kupandang blus putih lengan pendek berkerah oval dengan aksen renda dan bunga merah jambu yang kukenakan. Tanganku merapihkan lipit rok bermotif padang bunga dengan harmoni merah jambu, kuning dan oranye berpadu lembut di bahan halusnya. Aku menggenggam tas rotan dan topi jerami berpita berwarna krem. Berdiri tegak di atas _wedges_ putih berhiaskan pita yang melilit kedua kaki, aku mencoba tersenyum pada pantulanku.

Aku baru saja mendekatkan wajah ke kaca untuk melihat lebih jelas _make-up_ natural di wajahku, tepat ketika ponsel merah jambuku berdering dari dalam tas rotan. Kurogoh tas itu dan segera mataku memeriksa layar. Tanpa kusadari, senyumku redup ketika aku menekan tombol untuk menjawab.

"Hai, Kuchiki-san." Aku menatap pantulan wajahku yang sedang berbicara. "Iya, aku sedang di jalan."

Jeda sedikit. Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir mungilku. "Hehehe. Begitulah." Jeda lagi. Kali ini agak lama.

"Mmm," dengungku sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula… sudah lama aku tidak kencan berdua saja dengan Kurosaki-kun." Kupandang wajahku lagi. Keceriaan wajar terpantul di sana. Setidaknya, menurutku.

Kembali jeda. "Baiklah, nanti hubungi aku saja. Jaa," akhirku sambil hendak mematikan sambungan. Tepat ketika masih terdengar suara di ujung sana.

"_Inoue!"_

Aku diam. Tak bicara. Hanya menunggu.

"_Maaf…"_

Kuputuskan sambungan, lalu menatap lagi kaca. Kali ini bukan keceriaan. Kepura-puraan? Mungkin.

Maaf katanya? Memangnya apa yang perlu dimaafkan?

Kelebat pemandangan kota seperti memutar memoriku kembali tepat ke setahun yang lalu…

* * *

_Aku mengusapkan handuk dingin ke wajah pemuda berambut oranye yang duduk santai di rerumputan halaman sekolah._

"_Aduh! Sakit!" ia meringis ketika kalori tubuhnya berpindah seketika ke handuk dingin yang mengompres luka lebam di pelipis kanannya._

"_Jangan mengaduh begitu! Siapa suruh kamu nggak hari-hati!" Aku berkacak pinggang setelah meletakkan handuk dingin itu di pangkuanku, menatap sebal pada sosok tampan yang selalu kukagumi._

"_Apa boleh buat, kan? Aku reflek bergerak ketika bola dari anak-anak klub _softball_ nyaris mengenai murid wanita yang lewat di pinggir lapangan." Kurosaki Ichigo bercerita sambil menyerengitkan alisnya ketika aku mengompres memar di wajahnya untuk yang ke lima kalinya._

"_Tapi kan itu bahaya! Gimana kalau kena mata kamu?" Aku masih setengah hati menerima alasannya. Mendengar berita seperti ini, sudah membuat jantungku nyaris lepas dari tempatnya. Aku panik sekali._

_Kurosaki menggenggam tanganku yang masih mengusap lembut daerah biru di pelipisnya, ia menatapku dengan lembut. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, dan suaranya yang lembut dan tulus menggema di telingaku, "Maaf…"_

_Luar biasa betapa kata-kata sesederhana itu bisa membuat wajahku merona, sekaligus menghilangkan segala kecemasanku. Satu setengah tahun sudah hubungan kami dirajut, namun aku masih selalu merasakan debaran yang sama ketika pertama kali berkenalan dengannya._

_Sedetik kemudian, hingar jam istirahat sekolah menyadarkanku kembali. Aku mengerutkan alisku dan mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat, "Memangnya siapa sih gadis itu? Sampai kamu rela memar-memar begini?" _

_Aku menatap wajahnya yang masih merintih kecil. Setengah bercanda, kulontarkan pernyataan usilku, "Jangan-jangan kamu naksir sama gadis itu, ya?"_

_Aku sedikit kaget mendapati ekspresi Kurosaki yang berbeda dari yang kuharapkan. Matanya membulat kaget. Sedetik. _

_Hanya sedetik ia membeku, sebelum menjawab dengan tawa dan keceriannya yang biasa, "Aku nggak kenal. Aku bahkan nggak sempat lihat wajahnya."_

Seandainya saja saat itu aku menyadarinya…

* * *

_**Begitu indahnya untuk dikenang, saat kamu masih mengejar cintaku**_

_**Begitu manisnya tangismu, untuk memohon hadirku ke dalam hidupmu…**_

_**

* * *

**_Entah sejak kapan, pintu _bus_ terbuka. Entah sejak kapan aku mematung seperti ini. Yang jelas, aku sudah sampai di halte tujuan. Sambil memakai topi jerami berpita putih untuk melindungi kepala dan wajahku dari tusukan sinar matahari yang tajam dan menyilaukan, aku melangkahkan kaki untuk menuju tempat itu.

Hanya dibutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk berjalan, mencari, dan menemukan sosok berambut oranye yang berdiri menyandar di dinding pintu masuk taman bermain kota Karakura. Dari kejauhan, ia mengangkat kepalanya ketika melihatku mendekat. Aku melambai-lambaikan tangan kananku dan tersenyum padanya.

Kulihat sosok tampan itu berjalan mendekatiku. Ia mengenakan jeans longgar biru tua, dengan ikat pinggang dan rantai-rantai manis sebagai aksen di paha kanannya. Kaus lengan panjang berwarna oranye tua dikenakan bertumpuk dengan jaket hitam tipis lengan pendek berlambang angka 15 di dada kiri. _Sneakers_ putih nyaman serta _handband_ hitam membuat penampilannya semakin menyilaukan mataku. Meski tergolong cuek terhadap mode, Kurosaki termasuk pria yang berpenampilan menarik dan punya _fashion-sense_ yang bagus.

"Sudah lama, ya? Maaf aku terlambat," ujarku manis ketika ia tepat di depanku, mengamatiku dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam namun hangat.

"Aku juga baru datang, kok. Ayo!" Senyum singkat terukir di wajahnya ketika ia menggamit lenganku, mengajakku segera masuk.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Kami menyusuri hiruk pikuk keramaian taman bermain di hari libur. Melewati berbagai wahana menyenangkan, mendahului puluhan gelak tawa anak-anak yang berlarian kesana kemari, menikmati suasana tanpa peduli terik matahari sore hari yang masih menyengat.

"Ini… pertama kalinya dalam setengah tahun terakhir… kita jalan-jalan berdua saja," terputus-putus, aku memecahkan keheningan di antara kami.

Kurosaki berjalan tenang mengikuti tempo langkahku, dengan kedua tangan tergantung di saku celananya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, senyum renyahnya lagi-lagi terpancar ketika ia menjawab, "Benar juga. Biasanya kita selalu bertiga".

Bertiga… satu kata yang cukup menamparku ke kenyataan.

"Kuchiki-san tadi meneleponku. Katanya ia minta maaf terpaksa membatalkan rencana hari ini karena tidak enak badan," aku berujar sambil mengamati perubahan wajah Kurosaki.

Namun tak ada perubahan apapun di sana. "Begitu?" ujarnya wajar.

Lalu-lalang manusia yang berkeliaran di sekitarku membuat pemandangan tidak asing. Seperti saat itu…

* * *

_Kurosaki melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil bersandar di sebuah patung berbentuk anjing besar di tengah taman kota._

_Aku berlari menghampirinya. Sambil mengatur nafasku yang naik-turun, aku tersenyum ceria kepadanya. "Kurosaki-kun! Aku mau mengenalkan teman lamaku. Dia baru pindah ke sekolah kita minggu lalu!" aku bercerita dengan semangat._

_Pemuda berambut oranye cerah di hadapanku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakanku. Ia mengacak rambutku perlahan. "Hm? Lalu siapa dia? Sampai membuatmu bersemangat begini…" sahutnya._

"_Ia sahabat baikku waktu aku SD. Tapi ia pindah rumah tepat ketika kami akan naik ke SMP. Lalu entah bagaimana, kami tidak sengaja bertemu di sekolah. Namanya…" ucapanku terputus ketika melihat sosok yang kuceritakan berjalan mendekat. "Ah! Itu dia!" aku spontan melambai._

_Tanda tanya muncul di wajah Kurosaki, ia menoleh ke arah aku melambai. Tepat ketika itu, sosok yang kuceritakan memanggil namaku._

"_Inoue!" seru gadis manis itu sambil mendekat._

"_Kuchiki-san! Disini!" aku melambai dan berseru kepadanya. Sementara itu, aku menoleh untuk menatap Kurosaki. "Itu dia, sahabat yang kuceritakan…" kata-kataku terputus melihat ekspresi wajah Kurosaki._

_Ekspresi itu… sama seperti waktu aku menanyakan siapa gadis yang dilindunginya dari bola seminggu yang lalu._

"_Inoue, maaf menunggu," seru gadis itu, yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Rambut hitam pendek sebahunya teracak akibat berlari._

_Aku tersadar dan spontan tersenyum ke gadis bertubuh mungil di hadapanku. Lalu aku mulai berbicara, menyadarkan Kurosaki yang sejak tadi masih membeku. "Kuchiki-san, kenalkan, ini Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia kekasihku," aku berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan dan menatap wajah Kurosaki. "Kurosaki-kun, ini teman lamaku, Kuchiki Rukia-san."_

_Hening merayap. Tangan Kuchiki terjulur ke depan. Kuamati Kurosaki sedikit terkejut._

"_Kita bertemu lagi. Terima kasih ya, waktu itu kamu sudah menolongku," Kuchiki bergumam pelan. Kali ini mataku yang membulat._

_Lalu tangan Kurosaki menyambut mengulur. "Sama-sama," ujarnya datar._

_Tunggu… artinya Kurosaki berbohong padaku? Waktu itu ia bilang ia tidak mengenalnya, bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajahnya? Tapi kenapa…_

Sekarang aku ingat, ketika itu ada kilatan aneh di mata Kurosaki yang mengganggu pikiranku.

* * *

Duduk berdua di kursi taman berwarna putih gading yang serasi dengan pakaianku, aku menatap kosong pada sosok jangkung yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Inoue?" pemuda itu memanggilku saat melihatku termenung.

Aku tersenyum menatap mata Kurosaki. Mata yang indah… yang hanya terpancar untukku. Untukku seorang. Atau hanya ilusi saja?

"Apa, Kurosaki-kun?" tanyaku manis sambil menggamit lengannya dan merebahkan tubuh mungilku di sisi tubuhnya.

Kehangatan yang kurindukan. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Hari ini kamu aneh…" ujar Kurosaki pelan.

Aku menatap matanya, tersenyum, "Masa sih? Biasa aja ah!" seruku ceria.

Ingin rasanya aku tertawa dalam hati. Seandainya saja memang begitu.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun! Ayo kita makan es krim!" seruku sambil berdiri dan menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan mengikuti langkahku.

Meski tak menoleh ke belakang, aku tahu saat itu Kurosaki memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

Lucu sekali. Aku sedang berpikir, lebih aneh mana dengan tatapanku saat itu?

* * *

"_Anou…" suara itu terdengar pelan dari sosok gadis berambut hitam di depanku yang masih duduk gelisah._

"_Kuchiki-san~ kalau nggak dimakan, nanti aku yang makan lho!" seruku sambil menyodorkan sekotak _sandwich_._

"_Ta-tapi… Inoue…" gadis itu menatapku dan Kurosaki dengan ragu._

"_Apa sih, Kuchiki-san?" tanyaku ceria. "Udah, ayo makan. Ini buatanku! Enak lho! Iya kan, Kurosaki-kun?" sahutku pada pemuda berambut oranye di sampingku._

"_Iya tuh. Ayo makan, Rukia," sahutnya sambil mengambil satu _sandwich_._

_Kami bertiga duduk di rerumputan, di salah satu taman luas yang ada di pinggir kota Karakura. Menikmati bekal buatanku sambil memandang senja hari yang indah._

"_Tapi… apa aku nggak mengganggu kencan kalian?" Kuchiki bertanya sambil menatap kami berdua dengan sungguh-sungguh._

_Saat itu aku tertawa ceria. "Kamu ini ngomong apa sih? Jelas nggak, kan?" jawabku manis. _

_Kurosaki diam saja. Kuchiki akhirnya memakan sepotong _sandwich_ setelah aku memaksanya makan untuk yang ketiga kalinya._

"_Anou, biar aku beli minuman," ujar Kuchiki tak lama kemudian._

"_Ah, Kuchiki-san, aku titip es krim strawberry ya!" sahutku ceria._

"_Iya," Kuchiki mengangguk pasti, lalu berdiri dan siap beranjak ketika sebuah suara menghentikan kakinya._

"_Aku ikut," ujar Kurosaki pelan._

_Aku menatap heran pada pemuda oranye itu. Kulihat Kuchiki juga memandang kaget. Sebelum siapa pun berhasil mengajukan pertanyaan, ia sudah menjelaskan._

"_Pasti susah membawa tiga botol minuman dan es krim sekaligus. Biar kubantu," kata Kurosaki sambil menggamit tangan Rukia dan melenggang pergi._

_Aku menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Entah mengapa perasaanku begitu aneh._

_Cemburu? _

_Astaga. Aku kekanakan sekali! _

_Kuchiki adalah sahabatku. Ia sudah dekat dengan aku dan Kurosaki selama tiga bulan terakhir ini. Yang benar saja._

_Gawat! Aku tidak boleh begini terus! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak percaya sama kekasih dan sahabatku sendiri?_

Sungguh, baru kali itu aku menyesal telah mempercayai seseorang.

* * *

…_**Kemana perginya kamu yang dulu**_

_**yang maunya selalu dekat dengan aku?…**_

* * *

Sore sudah menjemput, kulirik jam tangan mungil warna putihku. Setengah jam. Hanya tinggal setengah jam lagi sebelum kembang api pertama diluncurkan hari ini.

Kulihat sekeliling, taman bermain ini mulai sepi. Tentu saja, dari tempat ini tidak terlihat jelas kembang api. Tidak, kecuali dari tempat itu…

"Inoue?" Kurosaki memanggil, menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Iya, Kurosaki-kun?" jawabku manis beberapa saat kemudian.

Kupandangi wajah di depanku, tergambar kehangatan di sana. Kehangatan yang begitu kupuja dan kudamba dalam setiap detik kebersamaan kami.

Ah, berapa lama sudah? Dua tahun? Hampir tiga mungkin.

Sata-saat yang indah... Ya, meski dalam setahun terakhir ini aku harus berbagi waktu dengan sahabatku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa geli. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa, membuat Kurosaki menatap tak mengerti.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kok ketawa sendiri?" tanya Kurosaki bingung.

"Rahasia… hahaha…" sahutku pelan sambil tertawa.

Lucu sekali. Betapa aku sudah menjual kebahagianku dengan begitu murah pada sahabatku. Ah, ironis sekali.

Kurosaki memandangku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Matanya mengamati setiap inci gerakanku, membuatku melayang. Sekaligus membuatku terjembab kembali oleh kenyataan. Sudah tak ada lagi sinar itu disana.

Aku menyadari kenyataan itu pada suatu hari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hari yang tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari ingatanku…

_

* * *

Aku terduduk diam di balik semak-semak hijau yang menutupi tubuhku dari pandangan dua sosok yang kusayangi yang sedang menunggu kehadiranku di halaman belakang sekolah. _

_Tersenyum, aku mendekap erat sekotak _sandwich_ andalanku sambil menatap mereka. Pasti mereka sedang menungguku dan kelaparan. Aku tertawa dalam hati ketika mendengar percakapan sederhana mereka._

"_Inoue kemana sih?" sahut Kurosaki._

"_Nggak tahu. Tadi dia cuma nyuruh aku ke taman belakang," terdengar Kuchiki menjawab._

"_Dasar anak itu…" aku tertawa kecil ketika mendengar nada suara Kurosaki yang kesal._

_Diam sejenak. Sejenak saja sebelum suara rendah yang aneh menggema di sekitar kami._

"_Kalau… ia tidak datang… gimana?" mataku membulat mendengar nada berbeda dari Kuchiki._

_Pelan-pelan, aku menyingkap sedikit dedaunan, membiarkan mataku mendapati sesuatu yang tak seharusnya. Kurosaki dan Kuchiki, berdiri saling berhadapan di bawah pohon besar. Mereka tak melihatku. Tak akan, karena dua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan._

_Belum sempat memberi respon apapun atas ekspresi ganjil Kurosaki dan Kuchiki, aku malah mendengar jelas jernih suaranya saat memanggil nama gadis lain. "Rukia… aku…" _

_Tanpa sadar, tanganku lemas dan berhenti menjaga agar dedaunan itu tidak menutupi mataku. Kini aku tak mampu melihat apapun. Sebelum bisa kumengerti, kedua tanganku begitu saja menutupi kedua telingaku, seolah mencegahku mendengar apapun yang akan menyakatiku._

_Kotak _sandwich_ yang kugenggam jatuh tanpa suara. Membiarkan isinya bergelimpangan sia-sia di rerumputan hijau._

"_Ichigo… seandainya aku tidak perlu pindah saat SMP… mungkin…" suara Kuchiki terdengar lagi. _

_Mengapa masih terdengar? Apa Tuhan ingin aku mendengar?_

_Diam. Senyap. Hanya suaraku dalam hati yang berdoa semoga aku menjadi tuli detik itu juga._

"_Ichigo… aku…"_

"_Hentikan, Rukia!"_

_BRAK!_

_Kudengar suara batang kayu yang remuk ditinju Kurosaki. Aku tak melihat apapun. Tapi ternyata aku mampu mendengar segalanya dengan jelas, meski semakin erat kututup telingaku._

"_Hentikan… jangan katakan apapun…" terdengar suara seperti menahan emosi, emosi karena perasaan yang tertahan._

_Suara siapa itu? Ya Tuhan… itu bukan suara Kurosaki, kan? _

_Lalu terdengar suara isak tangis yang kecil. Kecil sekali, tapi entah mengapa aku mampu mendengarnya, "Hentikan! Kau menangis pun… tetap saja aku sudah menyakiti kalian berdua!" _

_Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Iya kan? Ini pasti hanya mimpi._

_Tapi, tidak. Aku mampu mendengar suara langkah kaki Kurosaki berjalan pergi. Aku mampu mendengar suara Kuchiki yang terisak kecil dan terduduk di rerumputan._

"_Maaf… maafkan aku… Inoue…" bisikan itu terdengar. Menyayat hatiku._

_Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. Tuhan… mengapa kau tidak ciptakan aku tuli?_

Sejak hari itu atmosfir di antara kami bertiga berubah menjadi… kepura-puraan.

* * *

…_**Kemana perginya cinta yang dulu**_

_**yang pernah kau tikam ke dalam jantungku?…**_

* * *

Kami berjalan berdua, perlahan menyusuri jalan sepi yang sudah gelap. Hanya diterangi lampu-lampu keemasan yang berdiri tegak di sepanjang jalan berbatu itu.

"_Ne_, Kurosaki-kun…" sahutku pelan sambil melangkah lebih cepat dan menghadang sosok itu di belakangku.

Kurosaki tidak menjawab. Tentu, aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban apapun darinya.

"Ingat nggak waktu pertama kali kita kesini berdua?" tepat setelah bertanya, aku memutar tubuhku hingga berhadapan dengannya. Rambutku yang panjang bergoyang, seperti menari menanti jawaban dari pemuda berambut oranye yang menatapku heran.

Bibirnya kemudian menyunggingkan senyum. Matanya memandangku lembut ketika ia menjawab pelan, "Tentu saja…"

Aku tersenyum. Kemudian berlari kecil dan kembali mensejajarkan diri di samping Kurosaki. Sambil berjalan, aku mengingat kembali segala hal itu. Indahnya taman bermain Karakura ketika kencan pertama kami.

* * *

"_Mau naik _Ferris-Wheel_?" tanya Kurosaki padaku._

_Aku menatap roda raksasa yang sedang bergerak melingkar dengan perlahan. Sinar matahari senja membuat warna merah pada roda itu tidak tampak jelas._

"_Umm, boleh!" aku menjawab ceria._

_Waktu berlalu cepat, langit mulai gelap ketika aku dan Kurosaki mulai menapaki menuju puncak tertinggi. Lampu-lampu bertebaran di miniatur kecil kota Karakura. Indah sekali._

_Mataku berbinar menatap pemandangan sempurna di bawahku, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, aku berbicara kepada sosok oranye di sampingku._

"_Ne, apa kamu pernah dengar mitos tentang _Ferris-Wheel_ ini?" ujarku._

"_Mitos?"_

_Roda raksasa berhenti sejenak ketika kami tiba di puncak tertinggi._

"_Umm. Katanya… pasangan kekasih yang menaiki _Ferris-Wheel_ ini dan berada di puncak tepat ketika kembang api musim panas pertama diledakan…" aku berhenti menatap ke bawah dan memandang Kurosaki, "…pasangan itu akan berpisah selamanya."_

_Hening. Aku menanti jawaban dari pemuda di depanku._

"_Hmmphh—hahahaha!" Kurosaki tertawa geli._

"_Kok tertawa?" sahutku sambil menggembungkan kedua pipiku._

_Ia masih tertawa, lalu sejenak kemudian ia mengacak rambut oranye panjangku dan mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat pipiku memerah. "Dasar… kenapa sih cewek suka hal-hal begitu?"_

_Aku masih menatapnya dengan kesal, tapi ia mendekatkan wajahku kembali ke wajahnya. Begitu dekat sampai aku mampu merasakan desah nafasnya. Tapi aku menjauh, lalu menatap sendu tiba-tiba, membuat Kurosaki menatap heran padaku._

"_Kalau… suatu hari nanti kita akan berpisah…" hening merayapi ketika aku memberi jeda, lalu melanjutkan, "…tak perlu kata-kata ya? Cukup… mengikuti mitos itu saja ya?"_

_Diam lagi. Kurosaki berhenti menatapku, lalu membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela yang penuh hamparan lampu di bawah sana, membuatku sekarang menaikan alis karena heran._

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan menolak untuk menaikinya," sahutnya tiba-tiba._

"_Eh?" aku memandangnya heran._

_Wajah pemuda itu kini mengarah padaku, gigi-gigi putihnya menyeringai manis saat ia tersenyum renyah sambil mengujar, "Soalnya, aku nggak akan mau meninggalkanmu"._

_Aku merona mendengar kata-kata itu. Bahkan sebelum aku sadar, bibir kami sudah bertautan dengan manisnya ketika _Ferris-Wheel_ mulai turun kembali ke tanah._

Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali…

* * *

…_**Katamu kau tak akan **_

_**tinggalkan aku, lukai aku, sakiti aku…**_

* * *

Aku berdiri memandang roda raksasa yang menjulang di hadapanku. Belum berubah. Merah yang berkilat terkena pantulan sinar lampu, berpijar cantik dilatari langit malam yang indah.

Kali ini aku menoleh dan memandang sosok yang tak jauh di belakangku. Kami berdiri berdua. Tepat di hadapan _Ferris-Wheel_ besar yang sama seperti waktu itu.

"Kurosaki-kun…" panggilku. Mata kami bertautan sekali lagi. Lalu kulirik singkat jam tangan mungilku: 5 menit lagi.

Aku tersenyum sendu, menatap lurus wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"…mau naik _Ferris-Wheel_?" tanyaku pelan.

Saat ini aku masih berharap mendengar kata-kata yang dulu pernah ia ucapkan.

"…boleh," jawabnya singkat, memecahkan harapanku tak bersisa.

Lucu sekali. Aku lupa bahwa Tuhan tidak pernah lagi mendengar doaku sejak aku berharap aku tuli dan tak mampu mendengar suara Kurosaki.

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan menolak untuk menaikinya… Soalnya, aku nggak akan mau meninggalkanmu"._

Kata-kata itu menguap indah tanpa sempat kudengar lagi.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Uwahh… lihat! Indah sekali!" seruku ceria saat menatap lautan lampu di kota Karakura.

Kotak mungil yang kami naiki sedang menanjak perlahan. Hanya kami berdua di roda raksasa ini, petugas yang baik hati itu telah berjanji melambatkan gerakan roda merah ini.

"Inoue…" terdengar suara pelan. Aku berpura-pura mendengarnya.

"Lihat itu, Kurosaki-kun! Itu sungai Karakura! Sebentar lagi kembang apinya mulai!" seruku lagi.

"Inoue," panggilnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Aku tidak sabar melihatnya! Pasti indah sekali dari sini!" aku terus meracau.

Tuhan… kumohon kali ini jangan biarkan aku mendengarnya. Jangan biarkan aku mendengar apapun.

"Inoue!" Kurosaki berseru, menghentikan ucapanku, menghapus senyumku.

Hening. Aku tahu Kurosaki menatapku, tapi aku hanya menunduk, menggenggam erat kedua tanganku di paha.

"Inoue… aku…" suara itu seperti berbisik. Kali ini roda berhenti tepat di puncak. Aku mengutuk petugas yang tidak membiarkan roda ini segera turun tanpa jeda.

"…aku…" terdengar lagi. Aku tidak tahan. Genggaman tanganku yang erat membuat rok berwarna lembutku kusut. Air mata membasahi pipiku, entah sejak kapan.

Kenapa, Kurosaki? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?

"Kenapa?" aku memandangnya, menelusuri setiap inci matanya. Nihil. Tak ada lagi sinar yang dulu membuatku melayang. "Kenapa kau tak menolak…?"

Sosok itu diam, hanya menatap. Aku mampu membaca ekspresinya: rasa bersalah.

"Katamu… kau akan menolak jika aku mengajakmu menaiki _Ferris-Wheel_ ini sesuai mitos? Katamu… kau nggak akan meninggalkanku…" aku mulai meracau tak sadar. Semua yang kupendam selama ini seperti meledak.

Aku gila. Ya, aku gila. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia.

Kurosaki diam, matanya hanya memandang penuh rasa bersalah. Aku tak butuh itu! Aku mau semuanya kembali… aku mau semuanya berulang.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun…" aku menggapaikan tanganku di wajah diamnya, membelai pipinya, membawa wajahnya mendekat. "Katakan… katakan kau nggak akan meninggalkanku…" sahutku pelan, air mata masih jatuh pelan dari kedua bola mataku yang membulat sempurna.

Tuhan… kumohon, sekali ini saja… kabulkan doaku. Kumohon.

"Katakan… katakan… Kurosaki-kun…" suaraku bergetar ketika menatap sorot mata dingin yang tak kukenal dari pemuda di hadapanku.

Tapi terlambat. Semua sudah terlambat.

BLARRR!

Kembang api besar berwarna merah menerangi sekeliling, membuat wajah di hadapanku berubah warna.

Perlahan, seperti gerak lambat, aku merasakan tangannya menepiskan tanganku dari wajahnya, mengoyak semua harapanku tanpa sisa.

Lalu roda kembali bergerak, berjalan turun, seiring desing kembang api beruntun berikutnya. Tak terdengar apapun selain ledakan kembang api.

Tapi mataku mampu membaca gerak bibir pemuda di hadapanku. Dan sekali lagi aku memaki Tuhan karena tidak menciptakanku buta.

_Maaf, Inoue…_

* * *

…_**Tapi kau ternyata tinggalkan aku sendiri…**_

* * *

Roda telah berhenti berputar.

Kurosaki telah keluar dari kotak kecil yang mengakhiri kisah kami. Aku diam, memandangi bangku kosong dihadapanku.

"Nona, anda mau naik sekali lagi?" petugas laki-laki itu menghampiri dan bertanya ketika aku tak juga turun.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil tak acuh. Tubuhku tak mampu memberi respon apapun dengan lebih sopan. Hatiku terlalu sakit untuk melakukannya.

_Ferris-Wheel_ berputar sekali lagi, naik, naik perlahan ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. Seperti perasaanku pada Kurosaki. Naik, naik, lalu dihempaskan hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Air mata mengalir lagi.

"Kenapa…? Apa salahku…?"

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Kenapa… harus Kuchiki-san…?" tanyaku parau.

Kali ini dering ponsel yang menjawab.

Aku membongkar isi tasku dengan setengah hati, lalu mengamati layar ponsel berwarna merah jambu itu. Kemudian menjawabnya, tanpa suara.

"_Inoue?"_ terdengar suara perempuan yang familiar.

Aku sama sekali tidak menjawab. Mataku hanya memandang nanar pada kegelapan di seberangku, yang sekali-kali berubah menjadi sinar-sinar warna-warni mengikuti kembang api yang masih meledak indah di langit.

"_Aku… maaf… tapi aku harus bercerita padamu."_

Berceritalah, bergembiralah karena Tuhan belum juga mengabulkan doaku untuk menjadi tuli.

Terdengar letusan besar, lalu kembang api terbesar dan terindah mengalihkan perhatianku sejenak. Oranye yang berkilau, mengalihkan telingaku dari apapun yang terdengar melalui _speaker_ ponselku.

Oranye… warna yang indah… warna yang menghangatkan… warna yang dulu selalu membuatku ceria. Indah sekali.

Aku memandang getir. Ironis. Lihat betapa oranye terlihat begitu indah ketika dilatari oleh hitam.

"_Maaf Inoue… sebenarnya… aku… mencintai Ichigo…" _suara itu membuatku mencengkram benda merah jambu di tanganku. Erat, hingga mungkin nyaris retak.

Terdengar ledakan lagi. Oranye lagi di langit hitam? Indah sekali, bukan? Lalu aku mulai tertawa.

Lucu sekali. Menggelikan. Baru kali ini aku membenci benda bernama kembang api.

"_Inoue…?" _

Oh, ia mendengarnya? Aku tak peduli.

Sisa cahaya kembang api oranye tadi berjatuhan dari langit malam. Terlihat dari tempat ini, seperti Sang _Ferris-Wheel_ menangis.

Menangis? Untuk apa benda ini menangis? Lucu sekali.

Aku tertawa lagi, semakin histeris.

Hingga akhirnya aku melemparkan benda merah jambu itu ke jendela kaca, seolah bermaksud mengenai benda hitam luas yang menutupi warna oranye yang sudah menghilang.

BLARR!

Kali ini kembang api terakhir menjerit di udara, menelan bulat-bulat jeritan parauku dari dalam kotak kecil di puncak _Ferris-Wheel_.

Sebuah jerit suara panjang yang dengan histeris kuteriakkan, berdoa agar sampai di telinga Kurosaki.

Sekali lagi, Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya.

* * *

…**Katamu kau tak akan pernah duakan hatimu, cintamu.**

**

* * *

.**

**#**

**.**

**~ SELESAI ~**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Sebelumnya, saya ingin menjelaskan kejanggalan dalam fict ini. Orihime memanggil baik Ichigo dan Rukia dengan nama keluarga mereka, bahkan meskipun Ichigo adalah kekasihnya. Begitu juga Ichigo, ia memanggil Orihime dengan sebutan Inoue, meski begitu ia memanggil Rukia dengan nama depan. Tidak perlu terlalu dirisaukan, saya hanya ingin membuatnya sedikit mirip dengan panggilan asli pada _anime_/_manga_-nya.

Saya tidak ingin komentar lebih banyak lagi. Hanya berpesan yang sama: tidak suka, jangan baca. Saya tidak menerima _review_ berupa _bashing_ mengenai Orihime, karena saya sudah memperingatkannya.

Tak lupa saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Chika Yulker, yang sudah menyelamatkan saya dari salah istilah. Lalu, setumpuk lagi terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca.

Nah, ada yang sudi memberi REVIEW?

**.**

_**~ KAGEHIME-FARIA – JULY 2009 ~**_


End file.
